To Be Strong Again
by breaiden0413
Summary: Heartache and Sorrow seem to be the main components in Kioree's life. But there is a light in her that hopes and dreams, with a new year and new assignment to a team after being on a two year leave, what will come of it? Between a family that seems to disdain her and a past that haunts her, can she overcome the past to push forward to the future?
1. To Be Strong Again

**To Be Strong Again**

 **By: breaiden0413**

* * *

 **(Note:** I do not own _Naruto_ , I just play in that world, but I do own the OC and her story)

* * *

" _Things don't go wrong and break your heart so you can become bitter and give up. They happen to break you down and build you up so you can be all that you were intended to be."_

\- _Charlie Jones_


	2. Academy File

**Academy Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Kioree Kobayashi

 ** _Pronounced:_** _Key-your-ee_

 _ **Nickname:**_ _Kio (Key-yo)_

 **Age:** 12

 **Hair Color:** Brown about mid-back length, slightly curly

 **Eyes:** Hazel of Blue and Green

 **Height:** 5'0"

 **Weight:** 98 pounds

 **Rank:** Genin

 ** _Age Graduated the Academy_** _: 7_

 **Clan:** Kobayashi

 _"Clan of the Small Forest"_

 **Clan Specialties:** The Kobayashi Clan specializes in Earth-styled jutsu and poisons. Many are renowned politicians, high-ranking officials, and diplomats. Some are even ambassadors for other clans in Konoha, they are often hired as bodyguards as well.

 **Personal Specialties:** Kioree was born with an unusually high amount of chakra. So much that it was nearly pouring out of her and causing issues around her. She was trained at an early age to become a shinobi mainly to harness the chakra, and was tutored by many renowned shinobi. She was placed on a team shortly after her graduation with like-skilled youngsters and legendary Jounin to create a team.

 **Difficulties:** She has issues with Genjutsu and their creations and she does poorly with weapons. When running she can be quite clumsy when her attention wavers.

 **Excels:** She is quite proficient in hand to hand or Taijutsu, and her Ninjutsu so long as it coincides with her chakra nature. She learns well when tutored by someone of a primary jutsu. She is quite skilled in healing jutsu as well.

 **Chakra Nature:** Wind, Electric, Earth, Some Fire and some water.

 **Team 13:**

 ** _Ayumu Akiyama –_** _"Vision of Autumn Hill" -_ _ **Element:**_ _Fire/Shadow_

 _ **Yuki Shimizu –**_ _"Snow Stream" -_ _ **Element:**_ _Ice/Water_

 _ **Ryuu Kurosawa -**_ _"Dragon of the Black Marsh" –_ _ **Element:**_ _Electric, Fire, Water, Earth_

 **History:**

After the mission that resulted in tragedy she was pulled from the shinobi lifestyle. For nearly two years she turns civilian living at her family's compound. Since the tragedy her family has more or less shunned her, save for her father. Her own mother has turned cold and indifferent towards her. Her old sensei, Ryuu Kurosawa has since retired from teaching, and dedicated his time to the Hokage and missions assigned to him.

Two years have passed and the Hokage now reassigns her to a team at a Jounin's request. Curious and happy to be out of the compound will she flourish, or wilt?


	3. Scroll One

**Scroll One**

* * *

 _Sweat tricking across the brow, the wind played with my hair - yet I felt none of the comfort or relaxation I normally did. Cerulean and scarlet orbs blinked back at me, both as tired and terrified as I probably looked. White-blonde hair was yanked by an attacker, though it must have hurt he emitted no sound. His eyes conveyed what he wouldn't dare say. A sickening slice and a guttural sloshing sound and the hair was stained with blood. I held back the bile in my throat, but it didn't stop the tears from springing from my eyes. My comrade with scarlet orbs roared in protest yet the arms that held him prevented any means of escape or movement. He glared back rebelliously and in disdain, loathing our captors._

 _With a sickening grin, broadly, almost as if his mouth spanned from ear to ear the captor turned towards me. I could see the kunai in his hand, glinting with red like paint. Gently he drew the blade across my cheek whispering something horrible in my ear, I paid no attention to the words. I felt the familiar sting of a cut where the kunai caressed my cheek, I felt the icy cold of the blood from the shinobi that lay dead on the floor, where my eyes were riveted to. A rough hand on my chin forced me to look at my captor. I memorized every detail of his face, his voice, and scent. If I was going to die, I was going to be sure I haunted this piece of filth for the remainder of his time on the earth. He seemed dissatisfied that I did not react the way I wanted to. He starred at me for a moment more before another nasty grin graced his face. He turned away from me towards my other companion, the scarlet eyes immediately knowing what was going to happen. The captor rose his blade, and despite all my training, the countless of hours of being told we were expendable that this was our_ _ **duty**_ _…I cried out. The captor paid no heed to my cries, it seemed to fuel him, egg him on, and with another sickening slash I was showered in my comrade's blood. Frozen and bound, my eyes found the captor hovering above me, with the same demonic smile, the same grin. I felt the cold relentless steel of the kunai upon my neck and the nerves erupted in pain…_

* * *

I wrenched myself awake, gasping for breath. My body was covered in a fine layer of sweat, though my body held no warmth. My hair was plastered to my neck and face, my face covered with both a layer of sweat and I was fairly certain tears were present as well. There always were. Running a hand over my face and pulling my hair out of the way I looked at the small alarm clock at my side. _5:41 am_ glared back at me. I didn't need to be up for at least another three hours, there was no point in trying to return to sleep. It would elude me and restart the nightmare, something I didn't wish to repeat. Throwing off my covers I sat and stretched my arms over my head. I listened briefly for any other sign of life amongst the compound. I heard very little movement signifying I may be alright to move about with as little interaction with people as possible. Changing out of my sleep shirt I changed into my usual attire.

A green sleeveless kimono top with a red sash around the middle and gold fastenings at the throat. I wore dark brown pants with my kunai pouch on my right side, as I was right handed. My usual shinobi sandals adorned my feet. I wore a dark blue pouch that rested on my waist with various items, from senbon needles, to wrappings, to medical herbs and bandages. Around my neck was a single braided strand made of leather with two pendants on it separated by a single bead. The bead itself was intricately designed, carved from what looked like jade in a swirled pattern. On the left side of the bead was a glass pendant of a snowflake in swirling patterns of white and light blue, it looked delicate but it was sturdy and was quite resistant to any damage. On the right was a glass pendant in the shape of a sun in swirling colors of orange, red, and yellow. Both were gorgeous and both were precious to me, they were all I had left to remember _them_ by.

Pulling my hair in to a high ponytail I made sure my headband plate was secured to my sleeve and headed out of my room. Locking the door as did so. Although to be honest a locked door wasn't going to be keeping a shinobi out of a room, but even in the Kobayashi Clan we respected privacy. Whether you were hated by the entire clan or not. It was one thing the Clan prided on, our ability to save face, our elders and noble-born were constant concerned on how we were perceived to other Clans and families. Something that caused my eyes to roll, family politics wasn't something I necessarily was good at. The compound was still relatively quiet this morning, there were few that were up this early. I was happy as there were less stares and quiet talking amongst one another. Although I was popular in the family, it wasn't for the best of reasons. The kitchen was empty save for the cook, Ran, who was unbiased and fed anyone that was hungry.

"You're up early," she mentioned from her pan.

She was already busy making food.

"Nightmare,"

She frowned and looked at me, wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"The same one?"

She was one of the few people I could talk to openly without much judgment. She was older, in her forties or fifties, and she cooked amazing food. I nodded at her question and she set a plate of food down in front of me with silverware. I thanked her before digging in.

"You need to talk to someone about these dreams, they can't be normal,"

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Like the family would allow me to see anyone for this," I mumbled swallowing some food.

Ran inclined her head at that.

"You meet your new team today don't you?"

The nerves returned. I remembered now why I was getting up so early. Today was the day that the Third Hokage assigned me to a new team. An already formed team, a team that had been together nearly a year. When I asked why, he simply said the Jounin in charge asked for me in particular. After consulting with the other members of the Konoha council, they agreed it would be a good fit for me. Thankfully, the Hokage did not need permission of my Clan to reinstate me in duty. I confess I was a little nervous, especially since the team by now probably had a good balance of their own weaknesses and strengths and here I was invading. But to be _asked_ for specifically by a Jounin was unusual. I was happy to be leaving the compound, but I was nervous of the discord that it would cause.

"Do you know who you'll be assigned to?" She asked.

I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth.

"Might Guy," I responded.

She snorted, and that seemed to be the consensus on this particular Jounin. His teaching methods were ludicrous but effective. His team were one of the highest ranking in terms of mission completion, he was a bit…eccentric. But since his team was already formed I was able to do a little research on my teammates. The first was Rock Lee, Guy's protégé. He looked very much like Might Guy, from the hairstyle to the clothing style. He idolized Guy. He was absolutely horrendous at any sort of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. But he excelled at Taijutsu, and was rather good at it.

The second was TenTen. She was about my age, taller than I was, but she seemed to take on a Chinese theme on her outfits. Her hair was brown and in two buns, one on either side of her head. She was fair at hand-to-hand, but her Ninjutsu is where she shined. She was amazing at her weaponry, and apparently has never missed a target. She was formidable to be sure.

The final was one that intrigued me. Neji Hyuga, the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. Cousin to my best friend Hinata Hyuga. Neji was a part of the Branch family, while Hinata was about of the Main part of the family. In laymen terms, the Main were the noble-born and the Branch family served the Main Branch. Neji was a prodigy but from what I understand he wasn't very…people oriented. From what I heard he didn't socialize outside his team and didn't make very many friends. His similar to Sasuke in respects to his attitude and demeanor. Although I was older or the same age of many of the new rookie nine I was friends with nearly all of them. My best friends being Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke. I was on friendly terms with Shino and Chouji, but Sakura and Ino didn't like me on account of my relationship with Sasuke.

Sighing I ate the rest of my food and then a packed bento was in where my empty plate was. I looked up at Ren.

"Have a good first day," she said smiling softly.

Thanking her I gave her a quick hug before grabbing the bento and heading out. The compound was picking up in terms of people up and about, but I managed to leave the compound undetected. I would still be early, but I rather be early than late. The meeting point was at a local training ground not far from the compound. I suspected so it was easier for me to find. It was also not far from the gravestone where the dead were listed that were KIA. It was a memorial of sorts as many of the bodies of our fallen comrades were unable to be found due to the…nature of their death. The place was solemn, and sad. I visited it every week leaving flowers. I waited nearly an hour before there was any other sign of life besides myself. I heard the voices before actually visually saw them.

They came into the clearing, and I was able to get a decent glimpse of them. Might Guy was tall, he wore a green jumpsuit with orange striped leg warmers. His red shinobi headband was wrapped around his waist like a belt. He wore the traditional Jounin flak jacket over his jumpsuit. His hair was shiny and black and in the shape of a bowl around his head. Rock Lee was essentially his mini-me, he replicated his sensei's outfit down to the leg warmers, the only thing he was missing was the flak jacket, but that was gifted to only Jounin.

TenTen was easy enough to pick out. She had her hair in two buns, he black hair tied up and her grey eyes were fierce beneath her red headband around her forehead. She wore a pink qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and green pants. Her blue sandals stood out against the sand. The remaining had to be Neji Hyuga, his hair was dark brown and he wore a khaki shirt and grey pants, there were bandages around his leg and his arm. I noticed he wore his headband on his forehead and there were straps that framed his face. He looked bored and slightly annoyed. I always found the Hyuga eyes…were intimidating. I was very much welcomed by Hyuga Clan, more so than my own, but the white eyes made them intimidating. He seemed to be the first to realize I was there. He said nothing but his stare was evident, taking in my appearance.

"You are early Ms. Kobayashi!" Might Guy announced.

I winced a little.

"Just Kioree is fine, Ms. Kobayashi is my mother," I said softly.

Might Guy nodded.

"Kioree, will be joining our team!" Might Guy said happily.

TenTen's face dropped in surprise, Rock Lee looked pleased, while Neji narrowed his eyes and looked at his sensei sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"That is great! It is nice to meet you," Rock Lee said shaking my hand.

I smiled at him albeit a little nervously as I noticed the tension between Neji and Might Guy.

"We've never needed a fourth member before, we certainly do not need one now. Especially not a newbie." Neji said harshly.

I bit my lip. His words were harsh, unnecessarily harsh. Might Guy looked at Neji his face falling slightly.

"She has been a shinobi for four years now," He said pleasantly.

Shock flitted across Neji's face as he spun to look at me again.

"You must have been young when you graduated," TenTen said in awe.

"Seven," I responded softly.

"Where is her team, if she's been a shinobi for so long surely she must have one."

I felt my heart ache and twist.

"They were KIA," Guy said coldly.

I physically flinched at that one, the dream was still fresh in my memory, and I pushed it back from my mind. That seemed to pacify the Hyuga and even seemed to humble him.

"Any other concerns you have about Kioree?"

"We do not need her, we are doing just fine on our own." Neji hissed.

Guy shook his head.

"I requested her," Guy stated crossing his arms.

"Come on Neji, Guy-sensei must have a reason…"Rock Lee began.

Neji wasn't listening. He gave me a cold glare, and I held his gaze, undeterred by the white stare of the Hyuga. Might Guy turned towards me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I blinked in surprise, he was really going to keep me? I was going to cause discord in his team, and he knew it and still wanted me in the team. I was going to have a word with the Third.

"My name is Kioree Kobayashi, my dream is to wash myself my past and continue forward to become a great kunoichi."

I heard Neji scoff.

"You cannot wash yourself of your past, it is a part of who you are, you cannot change the past and you cannot change your future. It has already been determined," Neji stated.

"The past haunts you, it follows you, but you can change your future, you can mold it and change it to what you want it to be." I argued.

Neji looked at me with narrowed eyes. Oh boy…this was going to be the start of something interesting.


End file.
